


A refreshing swim

by SilverWolf96



Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [9]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just friends spending time together, Sparkling Pool, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Xenotober Day 9.Melia and Sharla take a refreshing dip in the Sparkling Pool in Makna Forest on a hot day. Kind of follows their Heart-to-heart in the same place. Takes place after Melia and Riki join, but before going to Eryth Sea and Alcamoth.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Sharla
Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	A refreshing swim

**Author's Note:**

> Xenotober Day 9. Heavenly  
> Enjoy!

### Day 9. A refreshing swim

“Feels good to take a refreshing dip, doesn’t it, Melia?” Sharla asks as she leans her head back and allows the water to soak her hair. Taking a dip at the Sparkling Pool on a hot day in Makna Forest has been the best idea all day. While the water isn’t exactly cool, it’s still considerably less hot than the air, and the huge contrast in temperatures feels heavenly. 

“Yes,” Melia agrees, still having not removed her headdress and seems content not getting her hair wet but enjoying the water all the same. “I already feel much better from before.” 

The poor girl had been getting dizzy from the heat, which is the main reason they decided to get in the water in the first place. And since Melia was far worse off than the guys, they quickly decided to let the two women take a swim first, while the guys keep watch to make sure no monsters show up.

“That’s good,” Sharla answers Melia. She’s definitely looking much better, more focused and less exhausted. The medic in her feels good for being able to help a teammate, and she makes a mental note to keep an eye on Melia, at least as long as they stay in Makna Forest, as she doesn’t seem to react well to the hot and humid weather at all. “Remember to let us know in the future if you’re feeling unwell. We can take a break now and then, maybe even another swim in a pool.”

“I will endeavour to make sure my aversion to this heat will not be a problem during our journey,” Melia says, looking down at the water. “I will let you know,” she adds after a bit.

“It’s not a problem,” Sharla reassures her. “You’re just unused to the heat, and we don’t want you to get ill. Besides, taking a swim feels amazing for all of us, so it’s all fine.” 

Melia nods as she starts swimming in the water. Sharla takes this as her que that the conversation is over, at least for the moment. Right now, they’ll just enjoy the cool water, until they have to get out to let the guys have their turn.


End file.
